Maman
by laurtess97
Summary: La vie un peu spéciale de Ginny et Harry, avec leurs premières vraies expériences de couple... Ma première fic...
1. Au tout début

_Ma première fanfiction... faite à partir de la chanson Aurélie de Colonel Reyel..._

* * *

Suis-je enceinte ? Allez, Mme. Pomfresh, répondez-moi !

_Aurélie n'a que 16 ans et elle attend un enfant,  
Ses amis et ses parents lui conseillent l'avortement,  
Elle n'est pas d'accord elle voit les choses autrement,  
Elle dit qu'elle se sent prête pour qu'on l'appelle ''maman''.  
Celui-ci c'est pour toutes les aurélies,  
Celles qui ont données la vie,  
Pour toutes les Aurélie,  
Oy, mère à tout pris_

Elle n'ose plus me regarder... Oh non ! Mais que va dire Harry ? On avait pris des précautions, pourquoi ça nous arrivait à nous ? On vient juste de reprendre. JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ENCEINTE !

_Elle est en seconde dans un lycée de banlieue,  
Sort avec un mec de sont quartier depuis peu,  
Il est comme elle l'aime c'est à dire un peu plus vieux,  
Il a l'air amoureux, ils ont tout pour être heureux..._

Mme. Pomfresh me conseil d'en parler avec mon "petit-ami" car je suis en droit de faire enlever, par moyen magique, ce _fœtus_ de mon corps. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, dit elle. Même si Harry est un peu plus vieux que moi, je l'aime, je suis heureuse avec lui.

_Elle l'a jamais fait elle attendait juste le bon gars,  
La elle se dit ''bingo'' il sont seul dans la twingo,  
Donc ça va swinguer, elle enlève son tanga,  
Et réussi le ace comme Tsonga_

C'était ma première fois... Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Ron et Hermione étaient partis faire leur ronde de préfets, on en a profité pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

_Oui mais voila 9 mois plus tard il assume pas et se sauve comme un bâtard,  
Elle a découvert qu'en fait il est fêtard,  
Résultat elle se retrouve seule dans cette histoire._

Je vais voir Harry et le lu dit... Il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre et part... il m'abandonne seule avec NOTRE bébé, mon bébé.

_Aurélie n'a que 16 ans et elle attend un enfant,  
Ses amis et ses parents lui conseillent l'avortement,  
Elle n'est pas d'accord elle voit les choses autrement,  
Elle dit qu'elle se sent prête pour qu'on l'appelle ''maman''.  
Celui-ci c'est pour toutes les aurélies,  
Celles qui ont données la vie,  
Pour toutes les Aurélie,  
Oy, mère à tout pris_

Je suis prête à le garder... je l'aime, mon bébé. Ma petite fille... je ne suis pas encore allé voir le médico-mage, mais je sais que c'est une fille, je le sent. Je ne veux pas me faire avorter... J'aime mon bébé. Je veux être maman... McGonagall m'a parlé de l'adoption et du fait qu'un jour, je devrais arrêter d'aller en cours pour me reposer... Tant que ce jour ne sera pas arrivé, je ne veux pas y penser.

_Je peux te dire que toute sa vie elle se rappellera,  
Elle se rappellera le jour où elle annonça,  
Où elle annonça à sa mère et son papa  
Elle annonça qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois,.  
Elle ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie,  
Mais elle espérait quand même qu'il fassent preuve de bonne fois,  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que se ne fut pas le cas,  
Et la galère commença..._

À Noël, le 24 décembre, ma mère ma parlé de ma rapide prise de poids. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Finalement, elle a reçu un hibou de McGonagall disant que j'étais enceinte... Mon père l'a lu pardessus son épaule... Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. J'avais presque peur. Hermione, qui avait été une des premières à le savoir, est venu leur parler... Aucun résultat. J'ai été mise à la porte de la maison avec une lettre pour Dumbledore. J'étais seule, enceinte, et sous la neige... Abandonnée !

_Aurélie n'a que 16 ans et elle attend un enfant,  
Ses amis et ses parents lui conseillent l'avortement,  
Elle n'est pas d'accord elle voit les choses autrement,  
Elle dit qu'elle se sent prête pour qu'on l'appelle ''maman''.  
Celui-ci c'est pour toutes les aurélies,  
Celles qui ont données la vie,  
Pour toutes les Aurélie,  
Oy, mère à tout pris_

Ce soir là, j'ai découvert que j'avais deux vrais amis : mon frère, Ron, et Hermione. Ils sont venus avec nos valises et de l'argent pour que nous puissions retourner à Poudlard en sécurité. Ils avaient sacrifiés leur Noël pour le passer avec moi... la fille enceinte sans copain.

_Elle a du construire très rapidement un foyer,  
Faire face a ses responsabilité pour le loyer,  
Trouver un travail coûte que coûte pour le payer,  
Elle aura tout essayer...  
Comme on dit dans les quartiers elle s'est saignée,  
Pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien la renseigner,  
Je crois qu'on n'est pas V.I.P comme Mathilde Seigner,  
De ne pas lâcher l'affaire ça lui a enseigné, ooh_

En arrivant à Poudlard, j'étais exténuée car on avait du marcher une heure avant qu'Hermione ne tombe et sorte sa baguette magique, appelant ainsi le Magicobus. Je suis tout de suite allée à l'infirmerie, car j'avais un terrible mal de ventre. Mme. Pomfresh m'a immédiatement examiné et m'a annoncé que j'allais avoir des triplés... que c'étais pour ça que je n'avais déjà plus de force. J'ai du arrêter de suivre mes cours et Colin m'apportait mes devoirs à l'infirmerie.

_On a tous connu une fille dans le cas d'Aurélie,  
Une pour qui grossesse est synonyme de délit,  
Rejetée par ses amis mais surtout sa famille,  
Qui n'acceptent pas qu'elle souhaite donner la vie,  
Voila ce que je dirais si je devais donner mon avis,  
Mettre un enfant au monde ne devrais pas être punis,  
C'est la plus belle chose qui soit et si tu le nies,  
C'est que tu n'a rien compris..._

Au bout d'un moment, Colin a cessé de venir me voir. Ma seule visite était celle de mon frère et d'Hermione, qui me remontaient le moral. Un matin, le 15 mai, j'ai commencé à avoir de fortes contractions. Je ne vous raconterai pas la suite...

En tout cas, j'ai trois jolies petites filles, appelées Maïka, Charlie et Abygaelle... Après leur naissance, Harry est venu me voir avec trois magnifiques pyjamas rouges de Gryffondor... pour nos trois filles, nos petits anges.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je veux des review si c'est bon pour savoir si je doit continuer


	2. Trois enfants, peutêtre plus

_Un an plus tard, Ginny vient de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle habite au 12, Square Grimmaurd._

* * *

Aby... Regarde maman.

-Maman... maman... Chalie fait bobo, dit Maïka.

Je vais chercher Harry, tout en ayant Charlie, en pleurs, dans mes bras. Il me regarde en riant et la prends dans ses bras. De mes trois filles, Charlie est celle qui me ressemble le moins. Elle est très proche de son père et pleur souvent. Elle a les cheveux ébouriffés et bruns. Elle est quand même assez calme, malgré ses petites crises habituelles. Abygaelle, elle, était une copie conforme de Harry... Cheveux noirs, yeux verts et elle ne se plaint jamais. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais est celle qui est la plus indépendante. Maïka, par contre, me ressemble. Elle a les cheveux roux et a marché très tôt. Elle parle et s'occupe de tout. Elle est très attentionné et est très proche de moi. Elles sont toutes différentes, mais se complètent. Je les coiffe toujours différemment pour qu'elles aient chacune leur identité.

-Mama... dit Charlie. Papa... Elle baille, puis ferme les yeux dans les bras de Harry. Elle s'est endormie.

Nous allons les coucher dans leur chambre. Elles dorment dans la même pièce, rouge et rose, et ont chacune leur petit lit. Charlie prend son petit lion et sa couverture, puis met son pouce dans sa bouche et se recouche dans son petit nid douillet. Abygaelle, elle, dore sans couverture mais avec sa peluche hippogriffe. Maïka, elle, c'est une autre histoire. Elle pleurniche et s'accroche à mon cou. Je dois donc la bercer un peu. Elle tombe finalement endormie et je la dépose dans son lit. Nos trois petites sorcières, âgés de seulement un an, sont enfin endormies.

Je vais rejoindre Harry dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Je m'installe près de lui et nous nous regardons amoureusement. Voilà déjà près de deux ans qu'il m'a abandonné à mon sort, mais notre amour nous a réconcilié et nous sommes encore plus proche qu'avant.

-Ginny, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te laisser seule si longtemps. Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour et j'adore nos trois petites poupées.

Un visage apparais alors dans notre feu et Hermione commence à nous parler :

-Harry, Ginny, voulez vous venir au Terrier, Molly vous invite.

-Non, on ne peut pas venir, les triplées viennent juste de se coucher... Mais vous pourriez venir au Square Grimmaurd, on vous invite à diner, répond Harry.

-D'accord, j'avertis Molly et on transplane. À tout de suite !

OooOooO

CRAC !

-Salut Harry, salut Ginny... Comment sa va ?

-Hey, Ron, sa va bien et toi ?

-Nous, on va très bien... enfin, je crois, dit Ron.

Ma meilleure amie et moi, on est partie dans la chambre des petites et on les a observé dormir. Hermione regarde mon ventre et je regarde le sien...

-Ginny, quand vas-tu le lui annoncer ?

-Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ?

Nous avons éclaté de rire et nous sommes allées rejoindre nos copains... avec des petits pyjamas dans les bras. Harry est le premier a comprendre et vient m'embrasser. Il avait l'air si heureux. Ron, par la suite, commença à crier de joie et on a entendu trois pleurs... Nous montons en haut et Ron prend une de ses filleules, Charlie, dans ses bras. Maïka alla directement dans les bras d'Hermione et Abygaelle la rejoint rapidement. Harry et moi sommes allés dans notre chambre pour pouvoir nous parler seul à seul.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? Deux mois ?

-Je l'ai découvert seulement ce matin, j'attendais ce soir pour te le dire... J'ai l'impression que c'est un garçon, mais bon... je ne me fierai pas à mon instinct.

-Je suis tellement heureux... je vais enfin pouvoir assumer mon rôle de père pendant ta grossesse. Je regrette tellement...

Harry eut un sanglot. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me sentait tellement mal, dès qu'il était revenu, je l'avais pardonné, mais lui, non. Je l'adore et je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Je le prend dans mes bras et j'essaie de le consoler.

Hermione vient nous rejoindre en tenant les mains d'Abygaelle... qui marche. Je commence à pleurer. Harry me prend dans ses bras en disant : « Elle vient juste de tomber enceinte et ses hormones la travaillent déjà ! »

OooOooO

-Miss Weasley, vous êtes enceinte de trois mois... de deux petits garçons en pleine santé. Est-ce vos premiers enfants ?dit le médico-mage.

-Non, j'ai déjà des triplées de un an. Je vais avoir une grande famille, comme mes parents ont eu. Ils vont être si content...

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'à côté...

Miss Granger, vous allez être maman d'une petite fille... Félicitation !

Hermione et moi sortons en même temps de la salle et nous avons un sourire qui dit tout. On dit en même temps :« Trois moi, et toi ? » On éclate de rire et on prend le porte au loin vers le Terrier, où est rassemblé toute la famille. Je vais directement voir mes filles et je les assois sur mes genoux. Elles ont l'aire toutes joyeuses et elles babillent. On dirait qu'elles se comprennent. Je regarde Harry et lui montre deux doigts. Il éclate de rire. Pendant ce temps, Hermione est assise sur les genoux de Ron et ils s'embrassent passionnément. Mes parents nous laissent un peu seuls, allant dans la cuisine. Je monte dans ma chambre, où est installé le grand lit des triplées. Nous commençons à parler des couleurs de la chambre de nos futurs garçons et on entend un petit cri : Hermione et Ron viennent d'entrer dans la chambre et commencent à jouer avec Charlie et Maïka, Abygaelle s'étant endormie. Ils allaient être de bons parents.

OooOooO

-Maman... ient maman ! disent en coeur mes trois petites princesses.

J'arrive avec mon gros ventre de femme enceinte de six mois en me disant que mon ventre n'était pas si gros pendant ma première grossesse. J'approche Charlie de moi et pose sa main sur mon ventre, où est situé le premier jumeau. Elle éclate de rire et flatte mon ventre. Elle s'éloigne en marchant lentement, puis, elle tombe sur le matelas et me fait un sourire. Maïka et Abygaelle s'approchent et posent délicatement leur petite main sur mon abdomen gonflé.

Je les éloignent un peu et j'appelle Harry : «Viens m'aider à me lever, mon amour... je suis trop grosse, je n'arrive plus à bouger comme avant. » Il m'aide à m'installer dans la rocking chair. Abygaelle vient me voir et me montre ses cheveux.

-Maman, aime pas che-eux.

Harry la pose délicatement dans sa chaise-haute. Je prend un peigne et lui fait deux nattes et lui met un foulard rouge dans les cheveux. Harry la prend dans ses bras et va la porter dans leur petit aire de jeu qu'on a installé dans leur chambre. Il m'amène Maïka, à qui je fais deux petites queues. Je les attache avec des petits élastiques avec des lions dessus. Charlie, elle, je lui laisse les cheveux détachés. Je vais les installer toutes deux avec leur soeur, puis je dis à Harry de rester avec elles pour que je me repose un peu. Je repense à ma septième année à Poudlard, avec mes enfants dans mon dortoir, que j'avais pour moi toute seule vu que mes bébés se réveillaient souvent pendant la nuit. Harry habitait avec moi et partait travailler quand je n'étais pas à mes cours. Il est auror et pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard, il était protecteur de l'école.

Je suis si fatiguée... je me couche et Harry vient me rejoindre, me disant que les petites s'étaient endormies. Je m'assoupie aussitôt.


	3. Les deux premiers mois

Une boule de lumière argenté apparait dans ma chambre à coucher. Je ne reconnait pas tout de suite à qui il appartient, mais Harry marmonne : « Herm...» Oh non ! C'est Hermione... je reconnais alors la forme du patronus : une loutre !

« Harry, Ginny, je suis à Sainte-Mangouste... je crois que je vais avoir mon enfant. Ginny, ne stresse pas trop pour moi, je vais bien. Venez me rejoindre bientôt... » dit la loutre ayant la voix de Hermione.

-«Ginny, je vais à la cheminée, je pars chez ta mère avec les filles. Attend moi ici ! Et écoutes moi : transplaner lorsqu'on est enceinte de huit mois n'est pas bon. Rappelles-toi l'histoire de Lavande.

-D'accord Harry, mais dépêches-toi... je crois que... J'AI PERDU LES EAUX ! »

Je vois Harry commencer à paniquer. J'inspire un grand coup et je sens ma première contraction. OUCH ! Ça fait mal...

OooOooO

Harry revient rapidement à la maison. Il est essoufflé et semble mort d'angoisse. J'essaie de le rassurer, mais une autre contraction me submerge. Il cherche le porte-au-loin en forme de chausson de bébé. Je lance un sortilège d'Attraction et l'attrape.

Nous arrivons à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry est a le visage blanc comme la neige et est en sueur. Le médico-mage le regarde en éclatant de rire.

-Excusez moi, monsieur, mais quel est le problème, nous demande-t-il.

-Ma... ma copine...elle va accoucher.

-Je me demande qui est supposé le plus souffrir en... OUCH ! dis-je en serrant la main de Harry.

_Flash Back_

_Ginny ! C'est toi ? __Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu es belle... tu rayonne ! Mais... mais que fais-tu à la maison ? Que... que fais tu avec Harry ? Oh ! Mais qui sont ces petites chéries qui sont dans ce landau ? Mais... ce... il y en a trois ? dit maman._

_Plus elle parle, plus je la déteste. Comment j'ai fait pour l'endurer tout ce temps. Elle approche MES bébés et lève les bras pour en prendre une. C'est plus fort que moi, je me place entre elle et le landau et Harry vient me rejoindre. Je la regarde et lui dit :_

_«Je suis venue voir Hermione et Ron. ILS m'ont soutenus pendant que MES parents m'ont abandonnés. MON petit copain est venu me voir lorsque j'accouché. Pas comme certaines personnes. »_

_Elle me regarde et éclate en sanglot. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur les deux joues._

_-Tu es vraiment ma fille...une vraie Weasley. Je suis si fière de toi !_

_Elle prend Maïka dans ses bras et la cajole un peu, puis fait de même avec Charlie et Abygaelle. J'avais retrouvé ma maman !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

OooOooO

- « Miss Weasley, voici vos garçons. De beaux jumeaux en bonne santé. »

Je les regarde et Harry me prend dans ses bras. On prend chacun un garçon dans nos bras et on essaie de déterminer leur nom.

-« Harry Junior.

-Non, Ginny... aucun de mes enfant ne portera le nom de Harry Potter.

-Cole et Dylan.

-Non. Trop populaire.

-Noah et Nathan.

-J'adore ! Voici Noah et Nathan Potter...

-Fils du Survivant, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Élu.

-Et de la plus belle femme du monde selon le _Quidditch Magazine_ des dix derniers mois.»

Je vois quelqu'un passer par la porte de ma chambre. Hermione ! Elle est dans une chaise-roulante et tient un petit paquet dans ses bras. Je le regarde et voit une petite tête brune avec de grands yeux bleus sortir de la couverture rose. Hermione me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je lève les yeux et je vois mon frère, les yeux pleins d'eaux, tenir un de mes fils, Noah je crois. Il est en train de lui mettre un petit pyjama avec Harry, qui en met aussi un à Nathan. Hermione les regarde et éclate de rire. C'est alors que j'aperçois ce qui est écrit sur le pyjama de Nathan : «_Veux-tu épouser mon papa ?_ » et sur celui de Noah : «_S'il te plait... dis oui !»_.

«Oui ! bien sur que je veux t'épouser !»

Mes trois petites princesses arrivent avec de jolies robes blanches, se dandinant sur leurs petites jambes. J'éclate de rire et les aide à grimper sur mon lit d'hôpital. Elles regardent leurs petits frères et disent :

«-Ti-frères !

-Mais oui, les filles, Noah et Nathan, dit Harry.

-Et voici Sarah, dit Ron.

-Sarah, Noah et Nahan, dit Maïka.

-Oui, c'est ça Maïka», dit Hermione.

Ron me met Noah dans les bras et prend sa première fille. Il a l'air si fière. Harry et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre et on prend la même décision : Voici le parrain et la marraine de Noah et Nathan.

OooOooO

«Maman, me chuchote une petite voix dans l'oreille, Nathan pleur.»

Je fais comme si je dormais et je sens Harry se lever à côté de moi. J'imagine qu'il va s'occuper de Nathan. Je me rendors aussitôt, mais je sens quelque chose me tirer le bras. Et qui enlève la couverture de sur moi. C'est trop ! J'ouvre les yeux et je vois trois petites frimousses joyeuses me regarder en souriant. Je grogne un peu, mais me lève. JE DÉTESTE LES MATINS !

«Maman, ai faim, doit patir ! Mamie attend ! dit Charlie.

-Dépèsses-toi maman, papa dit en etard ! dit Abygaelle.

-Maman ! On a faim ! dit Maïka.

-Je... (je baille) je me lève... mais laissez maman s'habiller... », dis-je, avec fatigue.

Charlie prend une main d'Abygaelle et celle-ci prend celle de Maïka avec sa main libre. Elles sortent de ma chambre et je me lève tranquillement. Je me met ma blouse de médico-mage et mes souliers blancs. Je me fais une simple queue de cheval et je vais rejoindre ma famille dans la salle à manger. Je vois les cinq chaises-hautes alignées et Harry qui essaie de faire bouger les cuillères toutes seules. Échec ! D'un simple coup de baguette, les cinq cuillères de plastique se lèvent et vont directement dans la bouche des petits, puis retourne dans le bol de gruau. J'éclate de rire. Je me fais deux rôties et je met de la gelée de citrouille dessus. Miam !

Dès que j'ai fini, je prends les jumeaux dans mes bras et les monte dans leur chambre... qui est aux couleurs de Gryffondor, bien sûr ! Je les habille d'une simple salopette rouge et d'un T-shirt jaune. Ils sont trop mignons... Je les redescends et les mets dans leur landau. J'ai peine à croire qu'ils ont déjà deux mois. Le temps passe vite !

Harry prend le landau avec lui et entre dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient seul, les yeux pleins d'eau. Je commence à paniquer.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je.

-C'est la première fois qu'on les laisse seuls depuis leur naissance ! me dit-il.

-Espèce de papa gâteaux... il fallait bien que ce jour arrive.» lui répondis-je.

On éclate de rire, bientôt suivis des triplées. Je monte les habiller et ressort de leur chambre avec trois fillettes de presque deux ans en robes rouges avec deux couettes attachées par des longs rubans jaune... Vive Gryffondor !

Je vais les porter pendant que Harry revêt son uniforme d'Auror. Je vois mes deux bébés, gazouillant aux côtés de leur cousine Sarah. Je les embrasse et je vais déposer les triplettes sur le tapis du salon. Je leur fait un dernier câlin et je transplane directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je venais de laisser mes enfants pour la première fois depuis leur naissance !


	4. Ma meilleure amie

_3 ans plus tard... les triplées ont donc quatre ans et demi et les jumeaux ainsi que Sarah, trois ans._

-«Maman !

-Bon matin mes cocos... Est-ce que papa est déjà parti ?

-Oui maman, papa est venu nous réveiller, et est parti travailler au _Mistinère_ de la Magie, me dit Charlie.

-On dit Ministère, ma chérie, dis-je en gloussant. Avez-vous déjeunés ?

-Non, maman, on attendait toi ! dit Noah.

-D'accord, ce matin, on mange des crêpes !»

Ils sautent de joie et me suivent alors que j'enchante les ustensiles et les ingrédients pour que je puisse m'occuper des enfants. Je vois ma cheminée devenir verte et Hermione apparait avec Sarah dans les bras, bientôt suivie de mon frère. Je vais serrer ma filleule dans mes bras et mes enfants accourent vers les invités. Un CRAC ! assourdissant retentit dans ma cuisine et Harry apparait. Je m'approche rapidement de lui et je me jette dans ses bras et je l'embrasse. Il prend les jumeaux dans ses bras et les fait tourner dans les airs. Il les dépose et se penche pour qu'il serrer dans ses bras les trois fillettes qui accourent vers lui. Je souris en voyant l'homme que j'aime et je me perds dans mes pensées, je revois mon mariage...

_Flash Back_

_J'avance lentement dans l'allée au bras de mon père. Je vois mes trois bouquetières, Charlie, Maïka et Abygaelle, vêtues de jolies robes roses et bleues. Hermione, Luna et Fleur, mes trois demoiselles d'honneur, portent des robes fleuries noires et rouges. C'est alors que je vois Harry. Il est vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir très simple, mais qui lui faisait très bien. _

_La cérémonie se passe très vite et dès les premiers instants, j'ai pleuré, mais de joie... On arrive rapidement au moment crucial : _

_«Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptez-vous d'être unie à Harry James Potter par les liens sacrés du mariage._

_-Oui, je le veux.»_

_Harry répond lui aussi oui, bien sur, et nous nous embrassons._

_Fin du flash back_

-« Niny, à quoi tu pense ? me demande Sarah.

-Oh, à rien, ma puce. Va jouer avec tes cousines, elles t'attendent. En, les filles, est-ce que ça vous tente de montrer vos nouvelles poupées à Sarah ?

-OUI ! répondent Charlie et Abygaelle en coeur.

-Je peux rester avec vous, maman ?» me demande doucement Maïka.

Plus Maïka a grandit, plus elle s'est rapprochée de moi. Elle voulait rester avec moi au détriment du temps passer avec ses sœurs. Je la prend dans mes bras et lui chuchote dans l'oreille : «Maman veut passer du temps avec ta marraine et ton parrain. Ta cousine veut que tu vienne jouer avec elle, regardes la... Tu peux descendre ta poupée et jouer dans le salon avec tes frères.» Elle se lève et monte dans sa chambre.

-« Tu viens, Hermione, on va laisser les garçons seuls pour qu'ils puissent parler entre "hommes".

-Ok, salut les mecs...

On les embrasse et on part dans la cuisine. Hermione me regarde en riant. Elle a un regard qui pétille depuis qu'elle a eu Sarah, jamais triste, toujours heureuse. Ce n'est plus la même fille qu'à Poudlard, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... c'est une maman accomplie, qui passe tout son temps avec sa famille et ses amies. Je passe mon la plus part de mon temps avec elle, on va faire du shopping, on va au Chaudron-Baveur et on se promène de maison en maison pour faire du papotage avec nos amies.

-«Gin... je ne sais pas quoi faire... je... elle éclate en sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Herm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis le moi, tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.

-Ginny, j'ai si peur, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Ron ne me parle plus... il ne m'aime plus. Je le sens... il n'a plus la même étincelle qu'avant. J'ai... j'ai... je ne veux... veux pas... pas div... divorcer. Je l'aime tellement. Je... je ne l'ai pas trompé, ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione ? Pourquoi mon frère croit que tu l'as trompé ?

-J'ai... j'ai perdu conscience dans mon bureau et Malfoy m'a trouvé couché sur mon bureau. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu ce jour là. Depuis, je rejette tout ce que je mange le matin, mais je ne peux pas être enceinte... j'ai fait un test de grossesse moldu la semaine dernière. JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE ENCEINTE ! je ne veux pas être enceinte... Ginny, dis-moi que je ne suis pas enceinte...

-Je te crois, j'ai confiance en toi. Je vais parler à mon frère. Viens avec moi, Herm. J'ai un test sorcier pour toi... Viens avec moi, ma belle... »

Je vais dans la salle de bain en serrant la main d'Hermione dans la mienne. Je fouille dans l'un des tiroirs de mon meuble de lavabo et je trouve finalement ce que je cherchait : mon magico-test... j'en prends deux. J'en prête un à Herm et je garde le deuxième pour moi. Je sors dans le couloir et je vais voir les enfants. Les quatre filles jouent à la poupée ensemble dans la chambre des triplées et les jumeaux sont endormis dans leur lits. Je souris en voyant mes petits anges endormis. J'entend une porte s'ouvrir, un sanglot... de gros sanglots... je reconnais les pleurs d'Hermione, je les ai entendu si souvent... Oh...elle est enceinte ! La pauvre, elle qui ne voulait plus avoir d'enfants. Je me retourne et Hermione me saute dans les bras : elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres. QUOI ?

-«Je suis enceinte Gin ! Je vais avoir un autre enfant ! Je n'y croyais plus... après trois ans, je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants. Le sort a tourné ! Je vais avoir un autre bébé !

-C'est super, Herm. Attends-moi deux minutes, je dois aller aux toilettes. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Tu le mérites.»

J'entre dans la salle de bain avec un mauvais pressentiment... Je fais le test. J'appelle Harry, toujours assise sur la toilette. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis sous le choc. Harry arrive très vite, trop vite à mon goût. Il cogne à la porte. Je lui dit d'entrer, que la porte est débarrée. Il arrive et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'aide à me relever tranquillement, monte mon pantalon et me demande ce qui se passe. Je le regarde... les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Harry lance un _Insonorizam loco _(sortilège d'insonorisation) à la salle de bain. Il me parle doucement, me dit des mots doux. Je sens que je perds mes moyens... je suis si triste, je... je ne suis pas enceinte. Je voulais tellement avoir un autre enfant. Je suis tellement déçue de moi. Il voulait tellement un autre enfant.

-«Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny, on réessayera plus tard. Pour le moment, profitons de nos enfants, de leur croissance. Je ne suis pas fâché, Ginny, je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promet.

-Je suis désolée, Harry... tu voulais une grande famille. Et Hermione... elle va avoir un deuxième bébé. Pas nous. Je m'excuse tellement, Harry. »

Nous sortons de la pièce et on voit Ron et Hermione, enlacés dans notre salon avec Sarah dans leur bras, ils ont l'air si heureux. Je fais un sourire un peu forcé. Ron le remarque et me prend dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux, comme seul un frère peut le faire. Il reste un peu avec moi, je le serre un peu plus, puis mes trois fillettes arrivent et nous demandent : «Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Tonton ?»

Je les regarde et ma bonne humeur revient immédiatement. Je prends un mouchoir et m'essuie les yeux avec. Je me penche et leur fait un câlin. Harry a raison : Je dois profiter du moment présent et aider Hermione avec sa grossesse. Je ne suis pas le centre du monde. J'ai cinq enfants et je peux encore attendre pour en avoir un sixième.

Moi, Ginny, mère de cinq enfants, âgée de vingt ans, je peux patienter et profiter de la vie avec mon mari, mon frère, ma meilleure amie et nos enfants.


	5. Féminine

-«Ginny, ma chérie, Hermione est de l'autre côté de la porte. Je crois qu'elle veut te parler. Euh... habille-toi, mon ange... Tu n'es... disons... pas très habillée.»

Je me lève et je me souviens de la nuit que j'ai passée. Les enfants étaient au Terrier, chez Hermione, qui est enceinte de trois mois, avait voulu garder mes petits amours pour qu'on puisse fêter notre anniversaire de mariage seuls dans la maison. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver des vêtements "potables". Mon soutien-gorge est sur notre bureau, ma robe, sur le plancher et je ne trouve plus le string en dentelle que je portais hier. Je lance un _Accio!_ sur celui-ci et je le vois glisser sous la porte... OH NON ! Hermione l'a surement vu. Je me rhabille rapidement, mettant seulement un simple jean taille-basse blanc et une camisole rouge.

J'ouvre la porte et je la vois, avec son léger renflement au ventre. Son sourire me fait chaud au coeur. Elle et mon frère sont de très bons parents et le bébé qu'elle porte a réussi à raviver la flamme qui commençait à disparaitre dans leur couple. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Je la serre dans mes bras, sachant qu'elle venait d'arriver de Sainte-Mangouste pour sa première échographie.

-«Salut Herm, est-ce que les enfants ont été sage ? J'espère que oui, les jumeaux avaient avec tellement hâte de jouer avec Sarah ! Est-ce que les filles t'ont aidé pour s'occuper des plus jeunes ?

-Tout s'est bien passé, Ginny, arrête de t'inquiéter. Les garçons se sont couchés en même temps que Sarah, soit à sept heures et les triplées se sont couchées à sept heures trente. J'ai pu passer une agréable soirée avec mon mari… et on en a un peu profité… Bien sur, on a insonorisé la chambre à coucher. Et les enfants se sont levés à six heures… Ron m'a laissé dormir un peu et m'a réveillé une heure avant l'échographie… Quel gentleman !

-Je suis contente que tu te sois tout de même reposée puisque tu avais cinq enfants de plus que d'habitude. Moi, comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec Harry… C'était génial ! Mais comment s'est passé ton examen ?

-Les bébés…

-QUOI ? Comment ça les bébés ?

-Je vais avoir des jumeaux, Ginny ! Le gène Weasley m'a atteint, moi aussi ! Par contre, on n'a pas pu savoir le sexe des bébés… mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça sera deux garçons. J'aimerais tellement que Ron ait au moins un fils ! Je ne veux pas avoir seulement des filles… Moi aussi, je veux un garçon, pas seulement ton frère.

-Hé, les filles, est-ce que vous m'avez oublié ? dit Harry. Félicitation, Mione, j'étais certain que tu allais avoir des jumeaux… je sais reconnaitre les signes.

-Merci Harry… dit Hermione. J'ai remarqué que vous avez passé une merveilleuse soirée. Surtout lorsque j'ai remarqué un string et un caleçon dans les escaliers.»

Je vois mon mari rougir et je fais de même. Même si c'est Hermione qui m'a montré le sortilège de contraception, j'ai toujours du mal avec le fait qu'elle me parle de MA vie sexuelle. Je ne parle pas de la sienne, pourquoi elle pourrait parler de la mienne.

-«Herm, je vais aux toilettes. Attends-moi ici.

-D'accord, après, mets-toi une veste, on va aller magasiner au Chemin de Traverse.»

Je me retourne et j'entends Hermione avoir un léger ricanement. Je me dirige vers les toilettes et j'y entre. M**RDE ! J'ai mes menstruations ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je prends une potion contre le mal de ventre et cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me mets un pantalon noir et sors ma boite de tampons (qu'est-ce que je déteste mère nature ces jours-là !). Je ressors de ma chambre et me met une veste moldue longue, on ne sait jamais.

-«Tu sais, Ginny, il y a plusieurs avantages à être enceinte. Ha ha ha ! Dommage, il ne me reste que six mois.

-Je te déteste, Hermione Granger !

-Hé, je te rappelle que je suis une Weasley… et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une fille.

-Tu parles, tu parles, mais attends d'avoir accouché : Tu regretteras ce que tu as dit !»

On entend Harry transplaner et nous partons, à pied, vers le Chemin de Traverse. Dès qu'on arrive, on entre chez Madame Guipure : Nouveau-nés. On regarde les petits pyjamas rouge et jaune. J'en achète un et Herm achètes l'autre, puis on retourne dans la rue en observant les boutiques.

-«Ginny, regarde ! C'est la boutique la plus renommée pour bébé de tout le Chemin de Traverse. Ils l'ont dit dans le magazine Bébé magique. Allez, on entre !»

Dès qu'on entre, on se fait interpeller par une vendeuse souriante qui nous demande laquelle de nous est enceinte et qu'elle est notre maison. Dès qu'on dit Gryffondor, elle nous emmène dans une pièce attenante au hall d'entré. Tout est rouge et jaune avec des lions.

-«Regardes Hermione ! Une couverture et un doudou de Gryffondor. Oh ! Et regarde ce petit hochet qui parle quand tu le brasse.

-Ginny, regardes ça ! Un landau pour jumeaux rouge ! Je l'achète ! Mets-y aussi deux ensembles couverture-doudou qu'on avait vu tout à l'heure.

-J'adore ! Si seulement cette boutique avait existé quand j'ai eu les jumeaux !»

Nous allons payer et nous nous dirigeons vers le Chaudron Baveur. Dès qu'on y entre, Tom, le barman qui nous connait si bien vient demander à Hermione des nouvelles de son bébé. On lui parle un peu, puis on se dirige vers l'une des cheminées et on jette, l'une après l'autre, de la poudre de cheminette en disant haut et fort : Le Terrier !

Dès que les jumeaux, qui étaient, il y a quelques instants, en train de jouer calmement avec leur père dans le salon, m'ont vu, ils sont venus me retrouver en criant et en courant. Je serre Noah dans mes bras, puis je prends Nathan et le fait tourner dans les airs. Je le dépose et je vais m'assoir sur lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras.

Hermione arrive enfin dans le salon et prend Sarah dans ses bras. La petite éclate de rire et Hermione, tout en gardant Sarah dans ses bras, va se coller tout contre Ron. Je remarque alors que les effets de la potion que j'ai prise ce matin ne font plus là. Un terrible mal de ventre me submerge et je passe mes bras autour de celui-ci. Hermione constate mon brusque changement de position et m'entraine dans la salle de bain. Je m'assoie par terre et me colle contre le mur froid, ce qui me fait un peu de bien. Elle me donne une potion et je la bois docilement. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal pendant mes règles de toute ma vie.

-«Est-ce que ça va mieux ? me demande Hermione, d'un air inquiet.

-Un peu, merci Herm. Je… je vais retourner au salon.

-Ginny, es-tu sur que tu va bien ?

-Oui oui, j'ai moins mal, dis-je d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Si tu ne va pas mieux dans quinze minutes, je vais t'entrainer, de gré ou de force, à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir aussi mal.

-Oui maman, je vais t'écouter, maman…»

OooOooO

Je redescends en bas et le fait de bouger me fait un peu de bien. Je vais rejoindre ma famille dans le salon. Harry, inquiet, me demande si je vais bien, que j'ai l'air un peu blême. Je lui réponds que je vais mieux. Il me serre dans ses bras et annonce à Hermione et Ron que je ne me sens pas bien, qu'on repartait pour le Square Grimmaurd avec nos enfants.

Je serre mon frère dans mes bras en le remerciant d'avoir gardé les enfants, qu'on lui rendrait la pareil un jour. Je vais voir Hermione et je lui dis que je lui donnerais des nouvelles de ma santé plus tard. J'entre dans la cheminée, prends la main des jumeaux et crie : _12, Square Grimmaurd !_

J'entre dans mon salon, je lâche la main des petits et je vois les meubles de mon salon tourner autour de moi. Je vois embrouillé et j'essaie de dire aux enfants : «Tassez-vous, maman va tomber !» mais seul un murmure sort de ma bouche. Je tombe sans connaissance.


	6. Malaise

-«Ginny, ma chérie… Ginny réveille toi. Mon amour, réponds moi ! Gin…»

J'essaie de lui dire que je vais bien, mais j'en suis incapable. Je cligne des yeux et je vois son visage apeuré au dessus de moi. Je lève ma main et tente de toucher son visage, mais le moindre effort me fait atrocement mal. C'est comme si mon corps n'était que souffrance, comme si je me faisais torturer. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, mais je crains que ce soit vrai. J'ouvre complètement les yeux et je regarde autour de moi. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur. Je réussis à murmurer : «Sainte-Mangouste…» puis la douleur se fait telle que je ne dis plus rien.

Je sens des bras m'entourer… ses bras. Il entre dans la cheminée et un mot, je ne sais pas lequel. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. D'autres bras que ceux d'Harry me prennent et je sens un courant d'air. Ces bras me rassurent et j'ouvre les yeux. OH MON DIEU ! Je me débats. Je ne veux pas rester dans ses bras. Je n'ai aucune confiance ne lui. DRACO MALFOY ! Cette espèce de petit Serpentard au cerveau ramolli. Je réussi à échapper à son emprise, mais je redeviens toute étourdie et je tombe au sol.

OooOooO

-«M. Potter… votre femme va très bien. Sa grossesse va être mieux surveillée à cause de ses saignements, mais ses bébés vont bien.

-Quoi ? Mais… ma femme a eu ses règles ce matin même. Nous… nous sommes venus car elle avait très mal au ventre et parce qu'elle a perdu connaissance. En plus, tu nous connais, Malefoy, mas besoin d'ajouter une simple marque de politesse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter. Mais je dois quand même te dire que ta femme a eu de la chance de t'avoir comme mari. Ce n'était pas des saignements normaux. Le placenta de ses fœtus était en train de se décoller de son utérus. Elle était sur le point de faire une fausse couche. Je l'ai arrêté, naturellement, mais je ne peux pas dire comment se porteront les bébés à leur naissance.

-Comment ça, les bébés. Elle ne va pas encore avoir des triplés ?»

Je commence tranquillement à me réveiller, mais je fais comme si je dormais encore pour qu'ils continuent à se parler. La voix d'Harry me rassure. Je me sens bien à ses côtés.

-«Harry… Harry… on va avoir d'autres bébés.

-Ginny, ma chérie, tu es réveillée ? Oh, mon ange, comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal au ventre.

-Weasley, tu as failli perdre tes jumelles. Tu es chanceuse que ton mari ait de si bons reflexes. Il t'a immédiatement emmené ici. Tu vas avoir deux petites filles dans environ six mois. Félicitation. Je crois que Granger et ton frère attendent de tes nouvelles. Potter, si tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau…»

Harry me donne un doux baiser sur le front et pars avec Malefoy. Il me laisse seule avec mes jumelles. On va bientôt avoir sept enfants. Je me demande comment va Hermione. Et où sont les enfants. Il doit les avoir emmenés chez elle.

OooOooO

-«Les enfants, maman est arrivée ! »

Je venais d'avoir mon congé d'hôpital après deux semaines. Le cœur de la jumelle A ne battait pas assez vite, donc Draco l'avait étroitement surveillé et j'avais enfin pu rentrer à la maison. J'étais dans une chambre stérile, ça faisait donc deux semaines que j'étais séparée de mes petits anges.

Maïka est la première à arriver en courant. Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle avait réussi à grandir en deux semaines. Elle met ses mains sur mon bedon et le flatte en disant bonjour à ses petites sœurs. Abygaelle arrive ensuite et fait bien attention à ne pas me serrer trop fort. Elle touche mon ventre et lui parle un peu. Charlie arrive en tenant la main de ses frères. Elle leur lâche la main et viens me faire un gros câlin. Elle laisse vite sa place aux garçons, qui mettent chacun une main sur mon abdomen et le flatte un peu. C'est la première fois qu'ils allaient être grands frères.

-«Avez-vous été gentils chez Tante Hermione ?

-Oui maman. Mais on s'est ennuyés de toi, dit Maïka. Tu vas avoir tes bébés quand ?

-Dans beaucoup de dodos, ma puce, mais apporte moi un calendrier, je vais faire un rond autour du jour où je devrais les avoir.

-Maman, Est-ce que tu veux jouer aux camions avec nous. Tu sais, les jouets moldus que papi nous a donné. En, maman, tu va jouer avec nous ?

-Oui, Nathan.»

Je me lève doucement et je vais dans la salle de jeux avec les cinq enfants. Je prends un camion bleu et le fait voler un peu. Les garçons courent partout dans la pièce en essayant de l'attraper. Les filles commencent à courir avec eux, mais leur laissent des chances. Je me fatigue vite à cause de ma grossesse, mais je ne veux pas le laisser paraitre pour pouvoir encore profiter de ces petits moments en famille. Après trente minutes, je suis vraiment fatiguée et je demande à Harry de m'aider à me relever. Je serre une dernière fois mes enfants dans mes bras et je monte dans notre chambre à coucher.

OooOooO

J'entre dans la cheminée et dit : «Le Terrier». Je vois Hermione assise dans son salon, avec son ventre rond de six mois, et je vais la rejoindre. Sarah vient nous rejoindre et s'assoit sur mes genoux.

-«Allo Niny, ça va ?

-Sarah, on doit dire Comment ça va, dit sa mère en riant.

-Oh, ça va bien, ma puce. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-Bien Niny. Tu va rester longtemps à la maison ? Je peux aller chez toi ?

-Sarah, soit polie !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Herm. Mais oui, ma chérie, tu peux aller jouer avec tes cousins. Les filles sont chez Luna et Neville. Je suis sure que Noah et Nathan seraient revis de te voir. Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais aller porter ta fille chez moi. Et tu peux rester, Harry ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

-Serais-tu entrain de me mettre dehors de ma propre maison ? Ma petite-sœur me met hors de ma propre maison. Je n'y crois pas.

-Oh, mon amour, vas-y. Je dois aller avec Ginny à Sainte-Mangouste, de toute manière. Amuses-toi bien, Sarah, et écoutes papa et Harry quand ils te parlent.

-Oui, maman. Alors, papa, on y va ?»

On les voit s'avancer vers la cheminée, Ron va embrasser Hermione une dernière fois et prend sa fille dans ses bras. On voit les flammes vertes le recouvrir, puis les deux sorciers disparaissent.

-«Est-ce que tu as su si ce serait deux garçons ou deux filles ?

-Je vais avoir un garçon et une fille ! Je le savais, Ginny ! Je vais avoir un garçon. Je suis tellement contente.

-Eh, Herm, pourquoi tu as dit à Ron qu'on allait à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Je voulais qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Tu connais ton frère, il est surprotecteur. On va enfin pouvoir se parler entre filles.

-Changeons de sujet… De quelle couleur tu vas faire la chambre des jumeaux ?

-J'ai pensé de la faire aux couleurs de TOUTES les maisons de Poudlard. La dominante sera le rouge, mais je veux que mes enfants respectent les élèves de toutes les maisons, pas comme on l'a tous fait.

-Tu as une bonne idée. Puisque Draco a sauvé la vie de mes filles, je veux qu'il y ait un peu de Serpentard dans la chambre de celles-ci. Est-ce que tu as choisi les noms ?

-La fille devrait s'appeler soit Anna, soit Jade. Pour le garçon, on hésite entre Philipe et Jérémie. Et toi, comment devraient s'appeler te filles ?

-J'aimerais bien les nommer comme deux de mes amies mortes lors de la Guerre de Poudlard : Marie et Pénélope. Sinon, je pense à Laurie, mais je veux absolument qu'il y en ait une qui se nomme Pénélope. Est-ce que tu les aimes?

-Je les adore ! J'ai moi aussi bien connu Marie. Elle m'a bien souvent donné des conseils sur comment séduire ton frère…

-Hermione !

-Mais quoi, il ne me regardait pas. Il a bien fallu que je demande conseil à quelqu'un.

OooOooO

-«Harry… je crois que je vais… Aie… je vais accoucher.

-Ginny, c'est le sixième matin que tu me le dis. Ce n'était que de petites contractions normales lorsqu'on est enceinte de presque neuf mois. Mais…tu… tu as fait pipi au lit ?

-Non, Harry, j'ai perdu les eaux. Va porter les enfants chez ma mère. Mione en est aussi à neuf mois. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Allez… AIE ! Va chez ma mère avec les enfants. »

Harry part pendant je ramasse, avec la magie, bien sur, tout ce que je vais avoir besoin à Sainte-Mangouste. Deux petits pyjamas roses, deux biberons (ce coup-ci, je ne vais pas allaiter) et des petits manteaux. Je trouve la Port-au-loin et j'attends qu'Harry revienne.

Il arrive enfin et attrape la valise avant d'actionner le Port-au-loin. Nous nous retrouvons dans le hall d'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste, où Draco m'attend avec une chaise roulante. Je vois une autre famille arriver par le même moyen que moi : Hermione et Ron.

Ma meilleure amie et moi nous regardons en souriant et mon frère demande de nous mettre dans deux chambres voisines. Draco nous dit que ce se fera avec plaisir. Je vois le visage d'Hermione se tordre de douleur et elle attrape ma main. Draco nous emmène dans une chambre et on voit un deuxième lit apparaitre.

-«Oh, merci Draco, dit Hermione. Tu vois, Ginny, on va… on… on va accoucher ensemble.»

Elle s'installe dans son lit et je vois des larmes perler son regard. Nos maris sortent de notre chambre. Je me couche moi aussi sur mon lit. Voir ma meilleure amie, qui est comme une sœur pour moi, souffrir autant me désole. Une contraction arrive et je sens mon lit se déplacer un peu. Juste assez pour que je puisse tenir la main d'Herm. Draco annonce à Hermione qu'elle va pouvoir expulser ses bébés immédiatement, qu'elle est déjà prête.

Elle serre fort ma main et elle pousse. Ron arrive en trombe pour s'installer derrière elle. Elle pousse encore un peu et Draco lui dit qu'il voit la tête du premier bébé. Hermione pousse un dernier petit cri et le bébé sort. Deux poussées plus tard, le petit garçon sort. Ron coupe le cordon ombilical du petit garçon. Il rayonne de joie.

-«Ginny, me demande Hermione, d'un air épuisé, tu peux pousser, c'est à ton tour. Je vois que tes contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées et des larmes coulent sur tes joues. Vas-y, ça peut être dangereux pour elles.»

Je commence à pousser, de plus en plus fort. Je sens Hermione prendre ma main. Harry s'installe dans mon dos et me caresse la tête. Je pousse une dernière et on entend un petit cri. Celui de mon bébé. Draco le pose sur mon ventre et me dit de pousser encore un peu. Je suis à bout de force. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand on entend un bruit de déchirement. J'ai tellement mal, je sens le sang s'écouler de mon corps, je suis en train de mourir. Je pousse une dernière fois et lorsque le bébé douche la déchirure, je hurle de douleur. Je perds conscience…


End file.
